W Ideas
by Cahaya Sidur
Summary: Random idea of one-shots that comes to my mind.
1. War

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

**AN: This is a random thought that I just had to put down on paper, been sitting in my head for some time. No clear plot yet, but takes place mostly in Season 1, maybe a bit after, so Tien Kwan doesn't appear in it…but Twin Masters does…**

**Summary: **They had to find the Emperor's son. Had to get him to help. But when they found him, he disappointed them. He disappointed them. He did nothing.

* * *

><p>"What on earth can <em>Highroller<em> possibly do that can destroy us?" Mystique Sonia challenged, eyebrow raised. "I bet you that you're worrying about nothing. It's probably something that he thinks he can pass off as big-"

"Don't underestimate him." They turned to Lin Chung, who frowned. "Highroller is capable of doing more things than you will ever dream of."

* * *

><p>"There's something wrong in the East Citadel." Lady Green informed them. "The ocean near there is in chaos. And their whales are coming over here asking for help."<p>

* * *

><p>Lin Chung looked down at the deserted and charred remains of East Citadel, his heart thumping uncontrollably in his chest. He felt Rosefinch tense up, and turned to Master Chou, who was staring in disbelief.<p>

"What happened to East Citadel?"

* * *

><p>"We need to prepare for battle. Something big is coming, and I have a feeling that it won't be pretty."<p>

* * *

><p>Woo turned the pages of his book. "There is something here. Something about a force so powerful, that <em>none<em> can stop it. Only few can dream of accomplishing it, and defeating it."

Mighty Ray smirked. "Ha! Then you asked the right guy!"

Mystique Sonia whacked him on the head with her tongue. "Be serious, banana brain! This is dangerous!"

"So what do we have to do?" Lin Chung faced Woo.

Woo looked up, his gaze solemn. "You have to find the Last Emperor."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you don't know?" Kowloon snapped at the boy. "We need help! <em>You<em> were supposed to be able to help us!"

"I can!" The son of the Emperor snarled. "But if we act, they will attack us!"

"They will attack us _even_ if we don't do anything!"

* * *

><p>"This is not working anymore!" Lin Chung spat at the foolish boy. "Hidden Kingdom is fall down all around us! 27 provinces have been destroyed, and all villages with <em>them<em> destroyed! The people are already seeking out Big Green for protection!"

_He had witnessed the carnage before. The fires burning. The sky turning dark with smoke. The people screaming as they tried to put out the fires. The wood falling down all around the people. He had seen it all. _

"Everyone, every _single_ one of the people that _you_ are supposed to protect are dying this moment! We are low on fighters, low on supplies, our world is falling around us even as we speak, and you want us to do _nothing_?!"

* * *

><p>The boy scowled. "Where is <em>he<em>?!"

Lady Green faced him, her eyes dark with anger. "Gone."

* * *

><p>"How did this even <em>start,<em> for God's sake?! One day we are relaxing, the next, the world's falling all around us!"

A sad murmur met her question, angrily demanded. "We don't know."

* * *

><p>Jumpy looked at the rising robot above, ignoring the exploding fires that were currently falling down around him. His eyes were wide as he took in the sight. The foot stomped a few feet in front of him, before a person tackled him away.<p>

"Jumpy!"

* * *

><p>Mystique Sonia looked up at the animals that were currently racing for Big Green. Not just the cheetahs, but…"Panthers." She breathed out.<p>

And Lin Chung was with them.

* * *

><p>"The situation is deadly." One of the Panthers scowled. "Why isn't the Emperor acting?!"<p>

"We don't know." Kowloon sullenly answered the Panther.

* * *

><p>"What about our parents?!" Kowloon looked alarmed.<p>

"We cannot get them."

"Are you a heartless monster?!" Alpha Girl demanded. "Our parents are _everything_ to us."

Panther King turned back to them, his gaze sombre. "Then you'll have to change your priories."

* * *

><p>"We cannot hold on for much longer!" Mystique Sonia shrieked at no one in particular. "Animals are <em>dying<em> all around us, Our friends are as well, and we're losing all the useful artillery that could be used to attack because we are too busy _defending_!"

Lin Chung glared at the Emperor. "Can you not see what is happening?! If you don't do something, I will _personally_ make sure you do not last this!" He snarled. "So, get your head _in the game_!"

* * *

><p>"What is <em>that<em>?!" Apetrully looked terrified at the _monster_ that was coming out of the volcano.

"We're too late." Lin Chung whispered, looking horrified at the creature in front of him. "We're too late."

* * *

><p>"What can we do? We <em>need<em> time!" The Emperor demanded, slamming his hands on the table in front of him. "We need _time_!" No one else was in the room, as they had all left to try and get some sleep during the brief silence. Only the two present in the room were still up.

Lin Chung looked up, his gaze cold. "I can only buy you a few days. A week, if I am lucky."

The Emperor hesitated at this. He knew how they would hate him. But it was better if Hidden Kingdom was alive than if it fell because of one person. His voice was as detached as Lin Chung's. "Do what you can."

* * *

><p>"We will <em>never<em> give up. We will fight to our last breath." Master Chou looked at the Emperor, who was standing in front of the crowd, and held out a hand for the weapon that was in his hand. "Lin Chung has, _is_ doing what he can, to try and delay the monster _for_ us, and he is doing it to keep us safe." The achingly familiar purple staff that had served it's previous master well. "Will _you_?"

* * *

><p>The Emperor walked, chin high, eyes gleaming with determination, turning only once more to examine the ruins of Big Green, and then at the bedraggled animals and remaining warriors beside him, before drawing his weapon, the favoured one of the one that currently lay in a coma in Big Green. He only had one more chance to change this. One more chance.<p>

And he sure wasn't going to waste it.

* * *

><p>"You see?" The monster was laughing - Chaos was laughing. "You cannot hope to beat me alone! I am unbeatable! No one has ever defeated me, and you, puny human, won't be the one to do so."<p>

* * *

><p>"I am the 25th Emperor of Hidden Kingdom." The Emperor glared at him. "I have been reduced to a normal person when <em>your<em> lackey decided to take revenge on my parents. They underestimated him. I won't, never have, never will, and I _will_ reclaim my throne, and my position as Emperor of Hidden Kingdom, and _no one_ will be able to stop me!"

* * *

><p>The Emperor shook his head as he glanced to his ally, his stomach churning. "I don't know what to do now."<p>

His ally turned, a faraway look in his eyes. "Yes you do. You're just too afraid to do it." The sun reflected on his face, and his eyes softened temporarily, briefly, before turning hard once more.

"Don't be."


	2. Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Written when listening to 'The Wish Well' by Redeemers, and 'One Day', by Matisyahu. Random idea that struck me. Hope you like!<strong>

**09/03/14: Decided to just put both my one-shots into one one-shot collection randomly instead of posting it one at a time. May be putting up more one-shots based on random ideas. **

**Summary: **With the rightful Emperor found and reinstated on the throne, what happens to Lin Chung? Random idea, so no clear plot.

* * *

><p>It was a good day. Supposed to be a good day.<p>

The young found Emperor smiled in the mirror. Today, he turns it all right. Today, he ends the war. Today, he banishes Highroller for good.

He couldn't think of anything better.

After being stuck in the shadows for who knows how long, coming back out to reclaim his throne and birthright seems…right. He laughed to himself. When First Squad had arrived at his place, seeking his help in ending the war, and elated of having found him, he had found them amusing.

Except for one.

Lin Chung.

There was something about him that seemed familiar. Ying couldn't think for the sake of him what, but he somehow had _seen_ Lin Chung before. The warrior had merely smiled, and look amused at the actions of First Squad, before leading them all back to Big Green at night, to keep a low profile.

His grey hair, his calm nature, his dark eyes, his shooting skills, heck, even his smile reminded him of someone. Maybe someone from a story…? He turned as he heard the door opening, and Apetrully poked his head in. "Your majesty?"

Ying smiled at Apetrully.

Already, he knew that Apetrully was the Monkey King, and both had agreed to reveal it later on in the night. However, Apetrully had had a lot of doubts about this.

The soon-to-be Emperor had encouraged him to do so, going as far as to bribe and threaten him, before promising him that no one would hate him. This perked the Monkey King up, and he had agreed to it.

He turned. "A minute. I'm nearly ready."

Apetrully nodded, and went back out, probably pacing the corridor again.

Ying sighed, and stood up. He walked outside, met with Apetrully, and walked along the great hallway where the portraits of the former Emperors and their families were. One day, he hoped as he saw the past great Emperors, his picture would be up there as well.

He stopped for a few moments as he passed the last picture: His father, his mother, and his siblings. All of them were sitting or standing regally in the picture, and he, as the oldest, was standing in between his mother and father, who were at the back.

A sudden thought popped into his head, but he snuffed it out before it could get too far.

No use being distracted. He needed to have a clear head in order to be crowned Emperor and to overlook the treaty between the animals and the humans.

As he walked out to the Courtyard, he noticed how all the animals and humans were standing in different groups, split in the middle by the soldiers and heroes of Big Green. First and Second Squad waited for him on the end.

He walked to the end, trying to calm his thumping heart.

Ying looked up at the beaming faces of all of the humans, and knew personally that he _had_ to make this succeed, or else he would have failed Hidden Kingdom. The Bears, surprisingly, were also there, but they were guarded carefully by the strongest of the animals: The Gorillas, the Elephants, the Rhinos…

After the ambush on East Citadel a few nights ago, he could finally take it back from the trickster who had stolen it from them…that reminded him. Where was Highroller?

He smiled at the people, and stopped at the end, where he bowed before Woo the Wise, who held in his hand the Emperor's Crown.

"Do you swear, Ying of Hidden Kingdom, to guard the people, to lead the people, to do whatever it takes to keep the people safe and in peace?"

The simple statement had much more meaning than that.

And Ying knew it.

Swearing to do so would be having to follow this until his future son took it, or heir, or his death. It would also mean that he had to keep both the humans and the animals safe, and made sure of their well-being. But he had no hesitation whatsoever, if this would help the people. "Yes."

The simple word contained much more meaning than the question asked earlier.

As Woo placed the Crown on his head gingerly, he called out for all to hear. "Long live Ying, the Emperor of Hidden Kingdom!"

Cheers erupted from all sides. The humans and animals mixed, and Ying beamed at the Squads, who returned the smirks and grins. Only Lin Chung remained distant, but he smiled when Ying joined them.

* * *

><p>Two days after his crowning, and people were already expecting him to do great things.<p>

And that was why Ying was currently in this room, where Second and First Squad were, for once, not bickering over who was the best. Big Green still existed, yes, but now it could extend it's roots to all over Hidden Kingdom, not just at one spot, far away from the East Citadel.

The animals were surprised when Monkey King revealed himself (except for Parrot King, but Ying suspected the King knew something about this), and had agreed for Apetrully to be the Emperor's advisor. As tradition, to ensure a balance, the Emperor would be a human, but the advisor would be an animal to make sure that both sides were satisfied.

He looked at the corner, where Lin Chung was quietly painting a picture.

Though, according to his friends, he had been terrible at first, he had improved considerably. Ying turned back to Kowloon, who was chatting happily to him, and completely ignoring Mighty Ray, who was trying to get Ying's attention.

Ying grinned, laughing at something Mighty Ray snapped at Kowloon.

He still couldn't place a finger on where he had seen Lin Chung before. But he was so close, _so_ very close to finding out.

He looked at the Peacocks, who were now the official clocks, and were chatting eagerly with Mystique Sonia about something that Ying couldn't be bothered to find out. It was nearly time for the celebration…_again_.

* * *

><p>Lin Chug had known for a long time that although finding Ying, the Emperor, would bring peace throughout Hidden Kingdom, Ying would also be his downfall.<p>

When he had started off, and found Big Green, he was not exactly what you could call a normal human being. Normal human beings felt. They acted naturally, and did things through their emotions, not always through their heads.

But Lin Chung had always done his best to mimic them, so as not to arouse suspicious. Lin Chung wasn't even his name. He didn't have one. He had made one up to seem normal.

However, he knew, as he made friends, that his friends, his acquaintances, everyone he knew, shaped him. They made him more human. They helped him have emotions, helped him to learn how to feel.

That was his greatest gift.

But that was also part of the reason that he knew he was being selfish.

When he first realised how human he had become, he had in turn wished.

Wished like all of the other people of Hidden Kingdom. He had wished for someone to share his burden with, and the Jade Emperor had given him Tien Kwan, who could help him and guide him and lead him and teach him.

This was one thing which Lin Chung was most grateful for.

But he knew that he would have to pass one day, and so, he had spent every minute of being alive to try and cherish it. But that only got you so far.

When they had found Ying, Lin Chung immediately knew his time was up.

With so many people thankful of Ying, and of the peace, there was no need of him anymore. No need at all. And so, now, as he sat and quietly painted, he looked at his finished masterpiece. The one of Big Green, the one which had taken him forever to complete. The one where everyone he knew was in it.

All except for him.

Because he knew that he wouldn't be part of this bright future anymore.

He gently set the paintbrush down, examined the painting once more. He stood up, eyes closed, and a small smile on his lips. At least his friends would now be happy…

* * *

><p>Ying turned to where Lin Chug had previously been painting, and his mouth fell open. Kowloon noticed, and turned, causing all of them to turn. The painting was still there, and so was the paintbrush.<p>

But Lin Chung was gone.

Ying stood up, turned to the door, and frowned. "Where is he?"

They all shrugged, the door having not been opened. If it had, they surely would have heard it.

A voice spoke from behind him. "Back."

Ying jumped and turned around, to face an old man. Mystique Sonia recognised him immediately. "Tien Kwan."

The old man smiled at the young lady, and looked forlornly at the place where the painting still hung. "Hello."

"What do you mean, back? He didn't even leave the room! What kind of human being-?!" Alpha Girl made to shout some more, but Tien Kwan shook his head.

"No. He's not what you call a human being."

"What do you mean?" Woo asked cautiously, but Ying had figured it out.

Where he had seen Lin Chung before.

"The Wishing Star." He murmured quietly. "My mother used to read it to me." Tien Kwan nodded with a sad smile.

Mystique Sonia frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Sonia, that each human being is granted a wish."

"A wish?" Mighty Ray asked hopefully.

"Yes." Tien Kwan turned to him. "But yours is already satisfied." Mighty Ray deflated visibly. "Everyone has a wish." All were listening to him intently now. "And when the Wishing Star deemed the person ready, it would grant their wish." He sighed. "And when that happened, there would always be a consequence. When Hidden Kingdom was nearly taken over by Highroller, what were you wishing for?"

"That Ying would take back the throne." Mr. NoHands spoke softly, very unlike him, as he realised what Tien Kwan meant.

Ying's heart turned to lead.

"Exactly. You wished that the War would stop. The humans all wished this. So did the animals. That there would be someone who can help both the animals and the humans. Stop this unnecessary war that they feel like they _had_ to win. And when the Wishing Star saw the wishes, the answer was simple. Get a person to accomplish this.

"But people are not what they used to be. They can be very easily corrupted, unfortunately. And so, the Wishing Star took some of it's own powder, and formed a person. A person who would be a great warrior, but would still be noble, would not be easily swayed, one who would be gentle as well."

He frowned as he saw several mouths open. "When you think of warriors, who do you know that does not have a flaw?"

"But Lin Chung had flaws."

Tien Kwan nodded. "Because you _let_ him."

"What?" Mystique Sonia asked, frowning.

"Lin Chung spent 5 years wandering amongst the humans and animals, learning all he could about them, and learning to mimic their emotions so that he seemed almost normal. When did he join Big Green?"

"When the war started." Kowloon said in dawning realisation.

"Yes. When the war started. A few weeks after the praying started, when it was clear that the Emperor," He shot Ying a sympathetic look. "Was said to be dead. Then, when Lin Chung came, you shaped him."

"We shaped him?" Kowloon asked.

"Your thoughts of him. If you wanted him to be modest, you wanted him to be proud, be a warrior, anything. He would be it. It helped shaped who he is-was."

"But he wasn't the best at everything." Woo pointed out.

Tien Kwan nodded. "Yes. But that is because there are negative thoughts harbouring against him. If you wanted him to be stupid, while others wanted him to be clever, he lost some of that. Hatred harboured against him would shape him as well." At the confused looks, he frowned. "For example…being easily bribed or tempted. When he first stepped here, he was immune to it. But as you shaped him, formed him, he became more interested. Some of the things he did had deeper reasons than you actually think they have."

"Like?" Woo asked, interested.

"Like the Peacocks." Tien Kwan nodded at the clock, which tilted their heads. "When most of you were scrambling to try and be favoured by her, he was not as easily tempted."

"But he wanted to draw her feathers." One of the Peacocks pointed out.

"Because it must have reminded him of something. When the Wishing Star did this, it provided some of _itself_ into Lin Chung. Lin Chung, not able to draw because of his skill being dulled-" Woo looked guilty, and they immediately knew the reason why. "Saw something beautiful, something wondrous that he hadn't seen in a long time."

He let out a sigh. "And now, when Ying is found, the wish for someone to protect them was gone. After all, they had the Emperor now…what could possibly go wrong?"

"But that's not true." Ying protested. "I can't just fix everything." His heart was sinking even more as he realised that even though he himself was the downfall of Lin Chung, the part of the Wishing Star had continued to wish for it.

"No." Tien Kwan agreed. "You can't. That is why the Wishing Star is still there." He faced Ying as he walked out. They followed him, curious even as they listened to his explanation. "He reminds you of someone, does he not? And so do I?"

"I remember you. You were the wisest of the Scholars and Archivists in the Library. But why not choose someone stronger? Or more knowledgable? No offence." He flushed slightly at the amused glance from Tien Kwan.

"Because he is wise." Woo pointed out. "You don't need to be smart or strong to make the wise decision. Being wise is…" He frowned, trying to find a word. "Better than being just intelligent or strong."

Tien Kwan smiled at Ying. "Do you now remember where you saw him?"

Ying nodded. "The exiled one. He was a prince who was exiled because he was framed. When they brought him back, he was hardened as a warrior. But he still possessed a gentleness to the ones who framed him. He didn't blame anyone. And he was said to practice some sort of witchcraft?"

"Harmonic and Chaotic Energy. Where do you think the books of them come from?" Tien Kwan asked. "Not anyone can study it in a few weeks and then present it in words. They need to take at least several _years_ in order to properly understand it." They had now reached the top of the East Citadel.

Tien Kwan looked up at the sky. "The Wishing Star, in it's own way, protects us. It listens to our wishes and makes them a reality."

"Then, if we _want_ to see Lin Chung, it will let us?" Mystique Sonia asked, curious.

Tien Kwan smiled at her. "If that is what you are all hoping for, then maybe, yes." He looked up, and smiled into the darkness. "Oh look. A shooting star."

A streak of bright light flashed across the sky.


	3. Walk Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alternative ending to my other story: During the War. Not sure if this will have anything to do with my Percy Jackson + Hero 108 crossover...<strong>

* * *

><p>Walk Away:<p>

Lin Chung let a sigh escape his lips as he turned restlessly. It had been a month, yet he could not get used to the fact that everything was dark when he opened his eyes.

He finally sat up and raked a hand through his hair, looking out of the small window, before stepping off the bed silently, and clumsily making his way to the bathroom, where, with the help of his Harmonic Energy, he grabbed a bottle of black hair dye, and walked over to the shower.

The blind teenager scrubbed his skin clean until it was red, and then washed his hair thoroughly, before dyeing it. The black soaked through to the roots, while the soap went down the drain.

Lin Chung then stepped out, walking over to his closet, and gently placed his hand on his clothes, feeling it change underneath him. Something he had learnt from Tien Kwan: Transformation.

He slipped on the shirt and jeans, before jamming his feet into his combat boots, which grew along with his feet. He smiled at the change from the normal shoes.

It had been a long time since he had worn those.

Moving surprisingly quickly and silently with his boots, he had got up and walked over to where he kept a bag, and dumped things inside of it, all the necessities, before taking everything else, heaving it into a large bag, and dragging the bag away.

A few miles away from Big Green, he burnt them, before leaving.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jumpy found him gone, his room empty.<p>

The desk, which had once held countless sheets of paper, drawings, and pencils, was now sitting silently there. Sonia walked over to it and pulled the drawers out. Nothing.

The bed was made, the bedside table also empty. The wardrobe. Empty. The bathroom. Spotless and empty.

It was like Lin Chung didn't even exist.

* * *

><p>A few years later, they discovered the world of the Greek Gods.<p>

Two years after that, they learned about the Archais. The family who were the middle of both mortal, immortal, and spiritual trade. Legal trade, of course.

It had taken them one month to find out that who they thought was Lin Chung had actually been Forest Archais.

Soon, after a few heated arguments ('debates', as Zeus called them), they had finally agreed to let his family return from the dead, and the Archais joined the Olympians.

After a year, the enemy was successfully subdued. But that was when Forest went into a coma.

Ten years later, he woke once again, his sight restored, and lived with the Archais once again.

He never returned to the life that he had grown up with.

Instead, he independently worked. And that was both his protection and weakness.

Because, a day before his 28th birthday, he was found dead, with the letters _28_ scrawled onto his back.

The man was hunted down the next day.

When asked why, his only answer was to put down his hood, revealing a familiar yet shocking face.

Because the one that they thought was Forest had not been Forest at all, but a spy.

The real one had been wandering from the age of seven, and was no longer the man that they had thought they knew. Only the Archais were completely comfortable with his return.

But Forest Hunter Achais was no longer the man that people knew.

And so, the next week, he left.


	4. Warming Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, I know this is a crossover, but the thing is, I don't care, and I just wrote this...<strong>

* * *

><p>Warming Up:<p>

Percy had no idea how he had gotten into this situation. All he knew now was that Frank was Chinese, and was so far unclaimed. However, that didn't stop him from being nice. Hazel as well was a sweetheart, and a daughter of Pluto.

As the two were showing them around, Percy noticed a teenager, around the same age as him, fighting with others. She looked tough and on-line, easily defeating the other Roman demigods. Frank, apparently, noticed, and scowled slightly.

"Who's that?"

"Alpha Girl Latifah. Senior Centurion of the Second Cohort."

Percy looked at Frank's expression, and Hazel's slightly sour one. "Let me guess. You don't like her?"

"She's terrible!" Hazel blurted out, and then blushed furiously as she realised what she had just said. "I-I-I mean, um-"

A laugh from Percy had her looking up. "Some grudge. What about that one?" He pointed to the warriors who were now circling the Centurion of the Second Cohort.

Hazel shuddered. "They're a bit better, but still as bad. NoHands, Senior Centurion of the First Cohort. He earned the position a few months back from Octavian, the Camp Augur."

Percy nodded slowly. "They seem okay. Why 'NoHands'?"

Frank smiled. "When he fights, he prefers to dodge and duck and use his legs instead of his hands, so the name came along smoothly."

"Who's that?" Percy pointed to a child, no older than 10.

Hazel smiled. "Jumpy. Good friends with the Camp Praetors. He's youngest, and is a sweetheart." She grinned as he knocked out some demigods easily. "But don't get fooled by his demeanour."

Percy raised an eyebrow, but nodded. They turned as a demigod came running up to them. His eyes were hard, maybe even scornful as he looked at them, but they were fearful as they met Percy's for a brief second. "Legionnaire Hazel, Frank Zhang. Percy Jackson," Of course, all of them had heard Juno announce Percy's name in front of the crowd. "The Praetors would like to see you."

"Can they come?" Percy gestured to Frank and Hazel, who looked wide-eyed.

The demigod seemed to scowl, before schooling it into a more serious face. "I suppose." He walked away, and the three demigods started to make their way to Bacchus' Fields.

Hazel looked at Percy. "Just something to think about. Try and get into Lin Chung's good books, though be sure to do well with Lady Green as well."

"Why Lin Chung?" Percy asked, confused.

"Because Lin Chung's influence is greater in Camp, whether he would admit it or not. But don't worry, he's not as uptight as normal Praetors."

Frank nodded eagerly. Apparently, the big guy liked Lin Chung. "He demanded a six month grace before he accepted Praetor position. He's been Praetor now for about what? Two months?"

"Why?" Percy asked, confused. He had a good idea about it though, and it was one name that was spoken around Camp. Jason.

"Jason." Hazel said, confirming Percy's answer. "He was Praetor, and then disappeared eight months ago. Of course, they then tried to get Lin Chung in position, but he refused to until six months later, if they still haven't found Jason."

"Chinese?" Percy asked suddenly. Frank nodded.

"Chinese demigod. Son of Trivia."

Percy cocked his head. "Trivia? Like sports trivia?"

"No." Hazel reprimanded, though Frank was grinning slightly. "Trivia, goddess of sorcery and witchcraft, who 'haunted graves and crossroads'."

"Sounds scary."

"Don't worry." Hazel looked ahead at the building looming ahead of them. "You'll be fine. They'll choose a cohort for you."

"How?" Percy was quick to ask, knowing they were running out of time.

Frank also seemed to notice. "You'll fight each Cohort's centurion, and then get accepted in the one before the one you lose."

"And if I win?"

"You get to go on to the other cohorts. Few has ever made it to the First Cohort."

Percy thought about NoHands and Octavian, and asked again. "If I don't want to be there?"

"Then you challenge the Praetors. One or the other. _No one_ has _ever_ made it past the Praetors. If you win, though, you get to choose a Cohort."

"Which Praetor would someone fight?"

Hazel shrugged. They were just at the entrance now. "Lady Green is known as unbeatable in battle. Lin Chung, however, is known as the finest warrior in Camp Jupiter and New Rome. Both have fought before, but something always seems to interrupt their battles before one can win or lose."

As they entered, Percy was dismayed to see Octavian, the boy who had scorned him before Juno had appeared.

He examined the two. Lady Green's face was stoic, her brown hair neatly styled. She was wearing armour beneath the purple robes of the Praetor. Both were wearing it, and though Percy knew that he couldn't hope to pass off looking regal in that (he'd look _ridiculous_), they managed to without effort.

Lady Green had two dogs near her, one made of silver, the other metal. She regarded him carefully, as if he was a specimen.

Lin Chung looked more interesting. His hair was two different colours. Black, and a dark grey. His eyes were also dark, seeming to bore into his soul. Percy stared back with his 'Wolf gaze', but it didn't seem to faze Lin Chung.

"Hello, Percy Jackson."


	5. Wake Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have <em>no<em> idea where I got this idea…maybe from 红楼梦, a Chinese novel. There was a character that kept on laughing, and I just placed it here. Slightly based on 'Nevermore', Teen Titans episode. The name 'Lin Kai Fu' came from a novel: S.A.I.N.T.S., Song of Winds. Hope you like!**

****Just so you know, Lin Chung is in a coma for this one, because of a battle that resulted in him hitting his head hard enough that he could have died, but instead, managed to get in a coma instead…luckily.****

* * *

><p>Wake Up:<p>

"Where are we?" Sonia stretched, yawning. One minute, she had been in her bed. The next, she was somewhere dark and spooky with dying trees and a dark sky with no sign of a moon, stars, or a sun. She looked around.

To her displeasure, everyone else was there.

No, wait.

There were only nine of them.

Lin Chung. Her mind concluded. He was missing.

"Neverwhere." A voice spoke up from beside them, laughing. A slightly younger version of Lin Chung looked at them with amusement. Sonia could have mistaken him for Lin Chung, except Lin Chung was definitely older, and this one's hair was lighter.

And Lin Chung was currently in a coma.

"Where's that?" Kowloon scowled.

"No where!" The boy laughed again.

Latifah frowned. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because where we are is in the name - Neverwhere!" The boy laughed once more. "He gives you too much credit."

"Who?" Kowloon demanded.

"Lin!"

"Who?" Sonia asked, eyebrow raised.

Once again, the boy laughed. _Why does he laugh so much? He laughed, like, four times in the last two minutes_! Sonia frowned.

"You know, your friend? One that I think looks like me?"

"Lin Chung?" Kowloon's tone was disbelieving.

The boy laughed. "Who else?" He beckoned to them, leading them into the bare trees. "C'mon."

As they walked, Sonia decided to talk with him. "So, besides being in the middle of nowhere, do you have a definite location?"

"Um…" The boy looked thoughtful. "The bad part." He nodded, laughed once, and continued walking.

"Of _where_?" Ray demanded.

"Of his mind!" Again he laughed.

"Of _whose_ mind?!" Latifah shrieked at him. The boy sent her a condensing look, before it clicked in Jumpy's mind.

"Lin Chung?"

The boy laughed. "Good!"

"Then why aren't we in the good part?" Ray complained.

"At least you can get out." The boy frowned. "I'm stuck here."

"Why?"

The boy laughed. "Like Ying and Yang! There's always good in bad, there's always bad in good. I'm the good in bad, so there's bad in good. Don't talk to him. He's grouchy." And he laughed. Again.

"Do you like laughing?"

The boy shrugged. "You know what they say: A day without laughter is a day wasted."

"A minute, more like." Kowloon muttered.

"What if we insult you?" Latifah tested.

"Like how?"

"Like we say you are ugly, this place is terrible, .etc.?" Ray asked.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes." Ray shrugged.

Instantly, his demeanour changed. He curled one if his hands into a fist. "Do you want a punch to the face or a kick to the groin?"

Ray gulped, backing away hastily. "I didn't mean it."

"Kick or punch? Choose or I'll choose."

Ray sighed. "Punch." With that, a fist collided with his face, leaving him with a broken nose.

"How do we get out of here?" Sonia distracted.

"Oh." The boy smiled. "You wake up."

"What?!" Kowloon demanded. "You mean we didn't need to walk all the way here?"

The boy shrugged. "Not really. Unless you want to know when your friend wakes up."

"He'll wake up?!" Sonia demanded, eyes lighting up.

"'Course.' The boy shrugged. He studied the bark of a tree nearby. "In about…five months."

"_Five_ months?" Kowloon exclaimed, surprised.

The boy laughed. "He'll recover when the trees over here grow back."

"But isn't it meant to be like this?" Sonia asked, surprised.

"No," the boy shook his head. "For now, he needs for his mind to replenish before he'll wake. See?" He pointed out the slowly rising dawn. "You'll wake."

"Wake?" Sonia echoed.

"Yeah. That's the only way to get out of here." The boy laughed. "And I'll still stay here."

"Wait. Then who are _you_?" Kowloon asked, eyes wide as he felt himself slowly dissolve.

The boy's smile faded. "Someone who Lin Chung abandoned out of necessity in order to survive."

"Younger…self?" Jumpy tried.

The boy smiled sadly. "You're smart."

"What's your name then? Is it the same?"

The boy hesitated. "Kai Fu. Lin Kai Fu."

"It was nice meeting you!" Sonia called out as she found herself floating up gently. Lin Kai Fu smiled at her, waving to them.

"Same." He looked down, before looking up again. "But for now, _WAKE_!"

All jolted up in their respective beds, breathing heavily.

Lin Kai Fu's laugh was still ringing in their ears.


	6. Waiters (and a Waitress)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one I got when I suddenly was watching an episode of Mr. Bean Animated…surprise surprise. <strong>

* * *

><p>Waiters (and a waitress):<p>

Mystique Sonia wiped her brow as she entered the kitchen, carrying the pad where she wrote all the orders. "God, I hate the Mad Rush."

"You think you're the only one?!" Mighty Ray shrieked from where he was at the stoves, struggling to keep up with the orders. Jumpy walked by, nodding as he stumbled, struggling to get all the plate into the sink.

Sonia sighed, grabbing the dish and heading back out again. Lin Chung entered, nearly bumping into Jumpy, before he went over to the stove, grabbed a bowl, and dumped some soup into it. He then exited, carrying it to a table before returning.

"Don't worry. After this, we get a break for a week, no?"

"I still hate it!" Mighty Ray fumed, now trying to get the cake out before it burnt. "Why did we agree to this? Working overtime?"

"Because we get more pay for overtime, and we also get a _one week break_! That's more than Apetrully _ever_ gives us, banana brain!" Mystique Sonia had returned.

"And you'll be doing the opposite when Apetrully finds out that you've been talking instead of working!" NoHands, the manager of the restaurant, burst in, looking at them expectantly.

Immediately, all of them rushed back to their jobs.

"Oi, Jumpy! A little help here?!" Mighty Ray shouted at the younger member. Jumpy sighed and walked over. Mystique Sonia sighed, grabbing some more dishes and miraculously balancing them while she walked out, closely followed by Lin Chung.

The ring of the bell above had Jumpy and Mighty Ray groaning, even as both waiter and waitress rushed in, looking exhausted as they grabbed yet another few dishes, and added some more dirty ones to the ever growing pile of dishes.

When they rushed back in again, Sonia looked around. "I _hate_ mad rushes. Where's NoHands?"

"Hm?" Mighty Ray looked up. "Didn't even notice he left. Ha! _I_ should be made manager."

"Dream on, banana breath!" Sonia snapped at him, before groaning as she looked at the pile of dishes. "Great."

Lin sighed. "Clean it. I'll go." He grabbed another few dishes, and, gracefully dodging Jumpy, headed back out again.

* * *

><p>"YES!" Mighty Ray sighed, sitting down on a stool and wiping his brow. "That was <em>terrible<em>. Worse I'd ever seen."

"Yeah," Mystique Sonia agreed. "Why were there so many?"

Lin Chung sighed. "There was a new cinema across, and it's Christmas, remember? Many people would want to go out, but many restaurants would be closed. Apetrully opened the shop to make extra cash."

"At least it means we get a bigger pay." Mighty Ray sighed. Jumpy nodded in agreement. Sonia sighed.

"Once we get these clean, we're free for the holidays."

Mighty Ray looked up. "And where were the losers?"

Lin Chung was either too tired to notice, or just too tired to point it out, but he answered anyway. "They got off earlier. But it means that Apetrully subtracted some money of their own pay."

NoHands appeared, took one look at the tired employees, and made a split second decision. "All of you, go home. I'll clean these."

It was in these rare moments that he revealed his softer side.

Before he could blink clearly, all of them had left, with Sonia returning briefly to grab her phone from the side table. "Bye, Nohands!"


	7. Water

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one came to me…a sort of AU ending for 'The Ghost Ship'…hope anyone who reads this enjoys!<strong>

* * *

><p>Mystique Sonia turned around in a panic, seeing both Lin Chung and Lady Green slide down the throat of the Lantern Fish King. She stuck out her impossibly large blue tongue, feeling a hand grip it. She tugged at it, only to stumble as another shake shook the fish, and she yelped in surprised as the grip suddenly slipped.<p>

"Oi! Blue tongue! Come on!" Mystique Sonia turned to see Mighty Ray gesturing wildly to her. Did he miss the fact that two of them had just slid down the throat of the Lantern Fish King and were about to be killed by the acid?!

"Wey! Li 'ung an' La'y Gre-!" She was cut off as her tongue snapped back to her, and her blood turned cold. Mighty Ray growled with frustration, before jumping back down, and pulling her along. She desperately tried to break free, even considering using her tongue, but it was no use.

She struggled as she was lifted up to the submarine, and Mighty Ray joined them. "Wait!" She called again. "Lin Chung and Lady Green-"

Another shake interrupted her words, but thankfully Jumpy noticed. He turned, eyes wide. "Lin Chung…and…Lady Green?" All of them turned around, but Woo the Wise ducked back into the submarine.

"There is no time to save our friends!"

"But, Woo, we have to-"

"No, Mystique Sonia. We have to head back up to land before Lantern Fish King falls down to the bottom of the ocean. Once more, a violent shake shook the whole cavern, and Octopus King pulled the top hatch shut, before Woo drove straight out of the mouth of the Lantern Fish King.

Mystique Sonia looked out from where she was sitting. The Lantern Fish King had finally started to sink, and she could only watch, helpless, as he sunk deeper and deeper, taking their friends with them.

If Octopus King had looked before closing the hatch, he would have noticed a hand trying to pull itself out from the Lantern Fish King's stomach.

* * *

><p>Lady Green struggled to get out, holding Lin Chung's hand tightly as he tried to pull himself out of the Lantern Fish King's stomach. She looked around, seeing nothing that would help them now. It was hopeless. Even if they did escape, she had left her helmet up there, and Lin Chung couldn't possibly hope to sustain the pressure of the water by how fast they were sinking.<p>

"Lin Chung, it's no use! We have to try and find some other way to get out!" She called to her companion. He looked down, and nodded, before frowning in concentration.

"Hold on tight."

"What?" Was all she managed, before he let go. She looked down at the acid, and closed her eyes tightly. Her blades, which she had used before to defeat countless of enemies would be of no use to her now. Suddenly, she felt a sharp whoosh, and Lin Chung pulled them free from the Ghost King's mouth.

She stopped breathing, looking around in panic, before Lin Chung shook his head, tapping at the purple aura that surrounded him. She looked around, seeing no sight of their friends in their submarine. Lantern Fish King had disappeared from view.

Lady Green took a deep breath, and found that she could breathe. She hesitantly opened her mouth to talk, unaware if she could talk. To her relief, she could. "What do we do now? Can we head back to Big Green?"

Lin Chung shook his head. "Too far away. The Harmonic Energy can only last a short while. The pressure here is too deep. We have to find another way to get out."

She nodded slowly, trying to understand their situation. She was brought out of her thoughts as Lin Chung spoke again. "Do you know a place where we can go up to?"

"I'm not sure. I cannot see anything from here. We have to go up higher." Lin Chung nodded, and, together, they kicked their way upward, slowly returning from the murky depths below. She looked around, sighing. This part of the ocean was abandoned, because of the rumours of the Ghost Ship.

They were on their own, in the middle of the ocean, possibly thousands of miles away from Big Green.

She took a deep breath. She had to focus. Concentrate. Do not panic. She looked up, squinting. "For now, I think we should try heading upward. If we find land, we can stop."

Lin Chung nodded, following her silently. Lady Green kicked hard, before she was suddenly pulled down by Lin Chung. She frowned. "What is it?"

He gestured upward silently, placing a finger on his lips. She frowned, suddenly noticing a dark shadow overlooking them. As she kicked back silently, dread settled down upon her.

It was a pirate ship.

* * *

><p>"But we have to go back!" Mystique Sonia protested. "They could still be down there."<p>

Woo nodded, stroking his beard. "I know, Mystique Sonia, but my submarine is only a prototype. It cannot last long within the depths of those kind of waters."

"Then you can make one and we can find them, right?" Mighty Ray asked.

Woo nodded nervously. "Um, of course! I am Woo the Wise! I can create a submarine that we can use to find our friends!" In his brain, he was screaming. 'No, I can't! No, I can't!' But he faked a smile.

"Great! When can you finish?" The inventor cleared his throat.

"I have to get the materials first. Maybe a few weeks." But he was still screaming in his head. 'No! No! I don't know how to, or if I can do it again!'

"Weeks?" Mystique Sonia asked incredulously. "They could not survive that long!"

"But we need to have the proper equipment. And we need to go back to recover from that experience." - 'Yay! I don't have to make another submarine!'

"Woo!" Mystique Sonia scolded the small man, but he turned around, turning to steer the submarine once again. However, inwardly, he was guilt-ridden for leaving their friends behind. He sighed as he caught sight of Big Green.

Time to break the news.


	8. Wait

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or How To Train Your Dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Got inspired by How To Train Your Dragon 2, so had this small one done...next one will be out soon.<strong>

* * *

><p>How to Train Your Dragon:<p>

Hiccup scrambled back desperately, his eyes wide as the Gronckle opened it's mouth, prepared to fire. He could sense Gobber some distance away, but possibly not fast enough to catch the Gronckle. He closed his eyes tight, ready for the blast, when _thunk_.

He looked up as the Gronckle crumpled to the ground, the fire just barely hitting above him. He turned, seeing Lin Chung, the quiet one of the class. He had, apparently, thrown his shield, aiming for the Gronckle.

Lin Chung was one of the best archers/shooters in Berk, and for that, Hiccup was grateful. Therefore, he blearily registered Gobber's warning about how a dragon would always go for the kill and ignored Mighty Ray and the others' taunting about his weakness.

Mighty Ray was his, unfortunately, cousin. His father, Mighty Blast, was even worse. Then there was Woo, the extremely smart yet sometimes annoying when he sprouted out too many facts teenager, who read more than a normal teenager should.

Not forgetting the twins, NoHands and Latifah, who argued on a regular basis. And then there was…Astrid. She was a fearsome warrior, even for a teenager, and was more than capable of handling any dragons or danger with her trust axe.

And, of course, Lin Chung. He was the sharpshooter in the group, able to shoot bulls-eye for any target, at any distance away.

Unlike the others, Lin Chung had briefly asked Hiccup if he was alright, which he hastily replied to, and rushed away.

* * *

><p>Hiccup hated this. The Deadly Nadder was approaching, Astrid was currently trying to tug her axe from his shield, which he was holding, lying on the ground, and she was using his face as something to get her axe back.<p>

The Nadder got closer as Astrid tugged desperately, until something hit the Nadder. It turned, to see Lin Chung. Lin Chung backed to the wall, where he watched carefully, before using a dagger to hit the wooden walls of the maze.

He had timed it right.

The maze wall collapsed as Lin Chung moved to the side, narrowly avoiding getting crushed. Gobber nodded in satisfaction. "Well done, Lin."

Lin Chung smiled briefly, before walking over to where Astrid was standing. Placing one foot on the axe and giving Hiccup an apologetic look, he tugged the axe out and handed it to Astrid before helping Hiccup up.

* * *

><p>"That's right! Back! Back! And don't make me tell you again!" Hiccup, with both palms outward, 'pushed' the Zippleback into it's cage, with the dragon backing away nervously.<p>

The dragon hid in it's cage, backing away in fear as Hiccup reached for the eel that Toothless had hated, and threw it into it's cage.

He turned around to see everyone looking at him in shock, and he smiled nervously. "Well, I got things to do, so…yeah." He wondered off.

* * *

><p>This was starting to get annoying.<p>

_Everywhere_ he went, he was swarmed by Vikings. He couldn't have any more personal time, and the only way to be alone, or, at least, partially alone was to escape to the Cove where Toothless was. He was thankful for Lin Chung, who acted the way he had before, not entirely distant, more friendly than just acquaintances.

He was now in the Cove, and looked around, with a basket of fish. "Hello? Toothless?!" He walked around. "C'mon! I've got some fish!"

He grimaced at the raw fish inside there and at the stench.

"Toothless?" A voice made Hiccup jump as he turned, seeing Lin Chung raise an eyebrow at his surprise. He was carving something using his dagger, which Hiccup didn't dare underestimate.

For the peacemaker of the small gang of teenagers, he could be awfully aggressive at times. Odin knows how many daggers he could carry in one sitting.

"Lin Chung!" Hiccup smiled awkwardly. "Hi!"

"A Night Fury?"

Hiccup pretended to look surprised. "What?"

Lin Chung tilted his head. "Don't play the fool, Hiccup. You can _never_ lie." Hiccup groaned, but it was true. Ever since young, he was completely unable to lie. He had to lie to Gobber once, but he had figured it out quickly.

That was the reason for his bluntness and his open emotions.

Hiccup frowned, hands out. "Okay, okay, just _don't_ tell my father!"

"Why would I?" This earned him a frown.

"Because you kill dragons for a living?" Hiccup frowned as well.

Lin Chung sighed, tossing his dagger into the lake. "Have you ever _seen_ me _kill_ a dragon?" Hiccup had to shake his head.

He had seen the teenager (who was older than all of them) go out into the field as well (in fact, it was the reason Hiccup had survived the Monstrous Nightmare that night he shot down Toothless) but had never actually killed a dragon.

Instead, he wounded them, so that they were captured.

Lin Chung smirked. "You don't trust me, do you?"

"What if I said no?"

A grin. "Watch." He looked up, and whistled. Hiccup shook his head frantically.

"Don't!"

The teenager sent him an odd look. "Relax." Hiccup heard the beating of wings, and his eyes widened.

A dragon, a beige one, was perched next to Lin Chung. The dragon resembled a Monstrous Nightmare, but without the horns, and a smoother landing from the neck to the back. The dragon growled at Hiccup, which had Toothless bounding out, growling back.

But Hiccup didn't care. Someone, _someone_ had a dragon. Someone he could understand. "What's he called?"


	9. Warriors

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was the original draft of 'The Heroes', which soon changed completely. Hope you like! Next one will soon be out in about a week, maybe two.<strong>

**Characters: **

**Commander Apetrully - Hermes**

**Mr. NoHands - Zeus**

**Mighty Ray - Ares**

**Mystique Sonia - Aphrodite**

**Lady Green - Artemis**

**Lin Chung - Hades**

**Alpha Girl Latifah - Hera**

**Golden-Eye Husky**

**Hurricane Lee - Hephaestus**

**Archer Lee - Apollo**

**Woo - Athena**

* * *

><p>Warriors:<p>

Olympians:

It was on Olympus, the Home of the Gods, did this meeting happen. It was called for by the most unlikeliest person: Lin Chung, Ruler of the Underworld.

"Brothers." NoHands remarked coldly. He may have hid his arms, but that did not give his brothers any reason to underestimate him. In fact, it gave them more of a reason to be ready for a sudden attack, not seeing his usual Master Bolt with him, ready to strike at moment's notice.

The Olympians waited, tense, about what was to come; what happened every time NoHands called a meeting. "It is pleasant to see you again."

"Likewise." Kowloon eyed NoHands firmly. He was clutching his trident firmly, ready to use it on instant notice. His dark hair was neatly groomed, and his robes, sea-blue, swished around him magnificently as he spoke. "Lin Chung." He nodded to the third brother, who he was more compatible with.

Lin Chung sat on a stool near Hestia's fire, where he acknowledged the greeting. "Kowloon." Half of his hair was black, which gave most the impression that it was hiding in the shadows. He was wearing his usual black clothes, and seemed to hold no weapon, but most knew about the staff hidden behind his back. No one dared underestimate his shooting skills, which was comparable to Archer's own shooting.

"What is the reason for this?" NoHands asked, looking pompous as always. Alpha Girl Latifah nodded next to him, looking bored. She shared no love with her husband/brother, but it was necessary in order to maintain a high place amongst Olympus.

Truth be told, she preferred Kowloon and Lin Chung better, compared to the arrogant leader sitting next to her.

"Yes," Mystique Sonia chirped up, sighing as she looked at her nails. "I have admirers to return to, you know?" Lady Green sighed at the goddess of love and beauty's blindness sometimes. Lin Chung _never_ called a meeting like this. The last time he had…

She shuddered, and then nodded stoically. "What is it?" She admired Lin Chung. He was the only one out of the Big Three that wasn't overly confident nor arrogant.

Lin Chung nodded at her. "I have news, from the depths of Tartarus."

The whole room seemed to darken merely at the name which was spoken. NoHands seemed tense as he looked at his brother. "Are you sure?" There was an unspoken rivalry between the two…well, at least, to NoHands.

After the fight with the Titans, NoHands had restricted Lin Chung from entering Olympus unless absolutely necessary, and had not given him the credit he deserved for helping the Olympians defeat the Titans.

"Yes." There was no doubt, no hesitation in his voice. "Jumpy informed me."

Jumpy Ghostface, the name given because of how friendly yet harsh he could be to people, was the Guardian of the Gate. Few could pass him, and even fewer could get in his good books. In fact, only Lin Chung had succeeded in becoming Jumpy's _only_ friend.

"And?" Kowloon frowned. "Golden-Eye Husky had not said anything to me yet."

Lin Chung frowned as well. "I am positive."

"Well, whatever it is, we can defeat them! We'll crush them!" Mighty Ray, the god of war, pumped his fist in the air, smirking. Lady Green _really_ wanted to smack him on the head. How in Zeus' name did he even _get_ a seat with the Olympians?

Apetrully seemed nervous. "The last time I checked up on the Titans, they seemed restless."

"And so are the things in the Pit." Lin Chung nodded at the messenger of the gods. Lady Green tightened her grip on her double hunting knives. Her quiet brother, Archer, spoke.

"We should look more into this, make sure. There is no use in us getting paranoid over this." Hurricane nodded, brushing out a spark in his hair.

"I will go to the Forge and talk to some of the Cyclopes there. They may hold some information that can prove to be useful." Kowloon nodded, while he glanced briefly at Woo.

The god of wisdom and knowledge was quiet, for once. "I do not know," He began, seeing the expectant faces, "But it would be best to try and hope that nothing has happened yet."

"What _can_ happen?" Dionsyus drawled, holding a glass of wine in one hand. He eyed the god of the Underworld distastefully. "How can we trust you?"

"Because I swear this all on the River Styx." Thunder boomed overhead, sealing the oath. His voice was quiet when he continued. Everyone quietened, listening intently to his words. "The Titans are rising. And Twin Masters is leading them."


	10. When?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Sherlock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Basically, a short one-shot crossover between Hero: 108 and Sherlock.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why are you here?" Sherlock leaned forward in his chair.<p>

"Because I need help." the grey-haired teenager answered. "And people say you're the best."

As John asked him some questions - what's his name? (Lin Chung) where're you from? (Can't say until Mr. Holmes agrees to take the case) and others, Sherlock took the chance to examine him.

_Constantly pushing his hair back. Grey hair and eyebrows. Slightly calloused fingers. Alert. Strong. Fingers tightening in clothes. Rabbit fur on his sleeve. Faint smell of bamboo. Worried but open expression. Dark eye circles. Dark short hair on his shoulder. Slight bulge (weapon?) on his waistband. Faint accent. _

Sherlock leaned back slightly, noticing that Lin Chung was looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

_Conclusions - hair is usually pushed back by something that he doesn't want to or can't wear. More likely can't, seeing as he is getting slightly annoyed, but not as quickly as an average person. More patient than is the norm. Natural hair colour - no changes at the roots - inherited. _

_Alert - soldier? Warrior? Fighter? Usually holds a…sword? Maybe. No. Gun. Sharpshooter? A staff…one of the only explanations. Used to close-combat fighting but also careful to shoot from a distance. Probably has brilliant eyesight. Fingers tightening in clothes - not used to wearing these clothes. Not moving naturally - usually wears looser clothing. Carried a rabbit before he arrived._

_Bamboo - need more data. Used to a much friendlier environment than London…America? No. Look and accent says China, but China's not exactly friendly…In constant dangers, explains the gun. _

"Sherlock?" John asked him.

Sherlock turned to Lin Chung. "I am aware that you usually wear a very different looser attire, something that can push your hair back. You are a sharpshooter but can fight in close-combat with a staff. You own a rabbit, and have been having nightmares for a long time yet.

"You are not used to this environment, but the one on China, where is where you originate, but China isn't known to be a friendlier place than London, unless you come from a small village. However, the conditions of your clothes speak of a well-off family, and no well-off family would stay in a village.

"Yet you flinched at some loud noises from outside - most of the common city noises, indicating that while you are reasonably acquainted with the city, you are more used to a more pleasant environment. Please explain, I am quickly gaining-"

He was cut off abruptly as the door flung open, and Lestrade walked in, Sally Donovan, Anderson and Mycroft all on his heels.

Sherlock scowled at them as Lestrade looked at them with alarm. "Oh, sorry, are you taking a case now?"

"Obviously, Lestrade. It is beyond me how you became a police officer."

John looked at him sharply. "Sherlock!"

Mycroft merely shook his head, already used to his brother's antics. Then, he looked at Lin Chung, and his eyebrows raised.

Lin Chung stared back evenly, his face not betraying his emotions.

Sherlock gave Lin Chung another glance, now only realising the thin ring that he wore on his thumb.

Just then, a bang interrupted them. They all stood up, hands reaching for their weapons. Three people emerged, one of them…

Lestrade choked. "Is that…a _bear_?"

Indeed it was.

Sherlock's eyes widened, but with excitement as he glanced at Lin Chung. Lin Chung's face is weary, but still otherwise emotionless.

However, that changed when the last person emerged, holding an…oversized _rabbit_?

Mrs. Hudson was held by the other man, weapon in hand, gun pointed at her head.

Lin Chung frowned then, eyes already darting around.

He stepped forward carefully, and the men tightened their grip on their weapons. He placed both hands up in a placating manner, before turning slowly to Sherlock. Sherlock looked back at him, head tilted only slightly.

Lin Chung gestured his head to the man holding Mrs. Hudson in the very slightest of manner - so slight, that you would only know if you knew what you were looking for, and paid _very_ close attention. Sherlock didn't give even an acknowledgement as he began to question the man, sprouting out deductions easily, even as he kept an eye on Lin Chung.

With everyone's attention on him, it was easy for Lin Chung to grab Mrs. Hudson's attention discreetly, and gesture for her to duck when he said so.

Even terrified, Mrs. Hudson knew that she had to act unless she wanted to be killed. She nodded discreetly, with Lin Chung sending the briefest of glances to Sherlock, who acknowledged it without any outward display. But the way his hand twitched was enough for Lin Chung, who looked at Mrs. Hudson, and then the rabbit.

The rabbit let out a snuffle, which had everyone turning to him.

In that second, instantaneous things happened.

Lin Chung slid the ring off his thumb, and it transformed into a six-foot staff, one which he used to flick two bamboo shoots to the man, who collided heavily with the wall, the small bamboo shoots holding strong as the gun clattered to the floor. He turned then, instantly dodging a cannonball from Bearstomp before engaging him as the others watched on, in stunned shock.

As they turned back to the rabbit, he unleashed a skipping rope, whipping the man with it, and then kicking back as both his long ears covered his face except for his eyes, giving the impression of a ninja. He then took out a carrot, pulled out the greenery like one would do for a grenade, and flung it at the man.

The carrot collided with the man in a small controlled explosion, causing him to fly backwards into the kitchen, gun also clattering to the floor as he dropped, unconscious.

The rabbit turned back, and unleashed another one on the still-fighting pair, hitting the bear perfectly on the face.

Lin Chung gave Mrs. Hudson a concerned look, with John hastening to approach the woman, looking her over. Lin Chung approached the rabbit, looking him over. "Are you ok, Jumpy?"

The rabbit nodded as he turned to the staring group. "They…accepted?"

Everyone turned and stared now, even John, as the rabbit spoke in broken English.

Lin Chung shot a look at Sherlock. Sherlock's eyes were gleaming. "I think they might."

"When do you want to begin?" Sherlock's tone was eager as he asked the question.

"Now."


	11. Wariness

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108, nor do I own the name 血滴子.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was basically loosely inspired by the Chinese movie 血滴子 (Xiě Dī ZǐThe Flying Guillotines - the name of the movie is 'The Guillotines), which has a special assassin squad of the Emperor, who created them for the sole purpose of destroying or killing anyone or anything that he didn't want around. Basically, they all die in the end because the Emperor's son, who is very modernised, decided that he didn't want anything tainting his name, and kills them all off, removing their names from history.**

**Not sure if that will happen in this version...hopefully not.**

**If you want to know how the weapons look and work or how their clothes look like, just watch the first probably 10, maybe 15 minutes of the movie. Everything in here is in there.**

* * *

><p>Wariness血滴子:

The Emperor grimaced as he looked around. Now they were all captured. He looked at Commander Apetrully, who seemed panicked and was looking at the other leaders of their section. The only two missing were…ah.

Lin Chung and Lady Green.

Well, their aliases, at least.

No wonder. They were always the best of the thirteen. Though more secluded as well.

His eye caught them all as he looked around. Pity. He had thought more of them survived, but it seemed like only five had survived, including those two.

"Any last words, _emperor_?" he sneered.

The emperor looked at him, eyes calm. "血滴子." there was no hesitation as a blade struck the man in the arm, before Lady Green came charging in, leg sweeping expertly under the other man. Lin Chung worked equally efficient.

Codeword.

That word, his father had taught him, would immediately signal the remaining of the thirteen to drop any aliases that they might have and immediately revert to the trained, expert assassinations and protectors that they were of the current emperor.

Lady Green looked up, her face obscured by a silver mask that covered her eyes and the left part of her mouth. Lin Chung turned, his face completely obscured by a gold mask - a sign of his ranking. His eyes were dark in his mask.

"No!" the man's eyes widened as he watched his delicate plan unravel because of this unseen threat. He looked around, and forced a smirk on. "Only five left? Pathetic. Seems like they weren't as good as the tales said they were."

He looked around, seeing five people that weren't there before. The strings that had previously held them were on the ground, the guards who had guarded them already unconscious.

Masks adorned their faces.

The emperor grinned. They had used the fake face-masks well to hide their real appearance. Not even he or his father knew how they really looked like. From where 'Mano' used to stand, stood a figure wearing a dark blue metallic mask that covered his left eye and nose, enough that his true identity couldn't be seen. 'Rosefinch' wore an ivory mask that covered the right half of her face, and part of her left eye. 'Kowloon' wore a bronze mask that covered his eyes.

All five were dressed in sweeping black robes that the emperor knew hid many weapons.

"Let the emperor go." Lin Chung's tone was different from his normal soft-spoken speech. It was harsh, cold and demanding, eyes narrowed dangerously.

The man laughed, almost half mad now. "NO!"

Suddenly, a whirring sound came, and the man turned in horror as he noticed all five carrying a curved blade. The sound had come from 'Lin Chung's' blade, which had a ring spinning furiously on it. The man gasped, and stumbled away, but the ring was released.

It closed around the man's throat, and he gagged as spikes emerged from the top of the now-collar, and threatened to kill him. He froze, fear in his eyes.

"Lin Chung?" Jumpy asked timidly. The gold mask didn't even turn as he turned to the emperor. He didn't bow - merely stood there with his hands tucked together behind his back, head looking directly at the emperor. The other four had assumed a similar stance, their head bowed, but still up enough to see anything. They retreated to the shadows, avoiding anyone there.

The emperor grinned. "It is good to see you again, Arrow."

The gold mask dipped it's head in response, quiet. The emperor had met him before, when he was younger, and he had hardly dared to believe the tales.

Commander Apetrully spluttered. "The Elites!"

"The _what_?" Mystique Sonia demanded.

The emperor turned to her with a small smile on. "The Elites were founded by my grandfather to protect himself from any unseen enemies. The Elites were a highly specialised-trained group that swore loyalty to the emperor and only the emperor, even after death."

Mr. NoHands was the next to speak. "Everyone presumed that they died after the attack on the East Citadel."

The emperor shook his head. "On my father's orders, if they survived, they would go into hiding and only reveal themselves when the emperor tells them to."

The five were silent.

"But…then…" Mighty Ray seemed to be lost for words. The emperor could understand. They had lost five of their _most_ trusted members - Mano, an important member of the Air Force. Rosefinch, second-in-command to Master Chou. Kowloon - second-in-command of Alpha Girl Latifah, of Second Squad. Lady Green - the unbeaten warrior of the Navy. Lin Chung - the finest warrior in Big Green and leader of First Squad.

_God,_ that must have been a huge loss. Especially Lin Chung. Everyone knew him - trusted him. All had said so themselves.

The emperor turned to Lin Chung. "I'll discuss tactics with you back at East Citadel."

The gold mask nodded, dipped his head, and disappeared into the shadows, the robes blending in perfectly, the gold mask nowhere to be seen.

But he was still there - they followed the emperor unless instructed to otherwise.

The emperor turned back to Commander Apetrully, who seemed stunned. "But…but…Mano? Rosefinch? Lady Green? Kowloon? _Lin Chung_?"

The emperor tilted his head. "Aliases. Disguises. Speed, Nightshade, Ocean, Blade, Arrow."

"That's their real names?"

The emperor shrugged. "Those are the names they took up. I'm not sure about their real names. Their parents named them - they're the second-generation Elites."

"Thirteen?"

"There was originally thirteen of them." the emperor explained. "When they first began, there was nine of them - Bow, Dagger, Quick, Agility, Attack, Sight, Dark, Silence, Hidden. They had children - the thirteen that were killed. Nightshade, who you called Rosefinch, was the daughter of Dark and Attack, Attack being the one who trained them and lead them.

"Ocean and Arrow are siblings. Uh," the emperor frowned, seeing confused looks. "Lady Green and Lin Chung." several nods. "After the five, there used to be eight more - Solar, Lunar, Tracker, Scythe, Peace, Justice, Knives, and…uh…" the emperor looked at the darkness where the gold mask had disappeared.

"Grace." the voice was sharp but quiet, and came from the other side of the room.

The emperor nodded. "Technically, Nightshade would lead, but Arrow was chosen instead."

"So they were the ones who escaped the East Citadel?"

The emperor nodded, once again turning to the shadows. "What happened afterwards?"

The voice surprised them, even as they were expecting it. He stepped out of the shadows for once, gold mask eerie in the lighting, black robes still half-concealing his body from the rest. His posture was still perfect, his curved blade nowhere in sight.

"After, we managed to get the emperor and his family to the tunnels under East Citadel. We scattered when the bears came and bombs started dropping down on us. We split up to leave by different passageways - safer that way, and agreed to a rendezvous. If we weren't there by a specific time, we would assume they were dead and leave." he looked up, eyes meeting the Commander's. "Four of us were found. Nightshade barely caught up to us." he dipped his head. "And we found our way to Big Green."

"And your aliases?"

Arrow didn't look up as he continued speaking. "That's a secret we cannot reveal."

A small nod from NoHands, before Latifah spluttered in, face red with rage.

"So, what? Everything was fake? All five of you?"

"Not everything." the voice was quiet.

"Not-not everything?!" Latifah demanded. "So…let's see. Your appearance were fake, your backstories were fake, your personalities were fake! So what was _real_?"

"Our motive. We all wanted to return the emperor to the throne."

"So you can continue killing people for him?!" Latifah demanded.

"No." his voice was quiet as he replied.

General Kwan then butted in. "We _trusted_ you people. We thought you were loyal people we could _trust_."

"You _could_ trust us."

"Not in the way _we_ wanted to."

"What would you have us do?" the mask finally looked up. Blank and emotionless. "The emperor himself ordered that we remained in hiding until told otherwise. We weren't to tell a single soul about it. We weren't even permitted to talk about it amongst ourselves."

Now that Mystique Sonia thought about it, it made a lot of sense. Lin Chung had always gotten along with Rosefinch or Lady Green easily, and vice versa. Kowloon had an animosity towards First Squad, but he had only ever indirectly fought Lin Chung, never insulted him directly. Mano was a surprise, but considering how quiet he usually was, it was no surprise.

And of course. All five were trained assassins and warriors, able to take on massive feats that no ordinary person could. Mano and Rosefinch were among the best in the Air Force, Rosefinch being Master Chou's second-in-command. Kowloon was, admittedly, the best warrior in Second Squad. Lady Green was unbeatable in battle, and had once faced ten-foot high waves to _single-handedly_ defeat Highroller's force of Bears. And Lin Chung…leader of First Squad, finest warrior in Big Green - even Hidden Kingdom, some might argue. He worked well in either water or air…and had passed everything so easily.

Now it all made sense.

All were sent to become one of the best.

Lady Green to the Navy. Mano and Rosefinch to the Air Force. Kowloon and Lin Chung to the Squads.

She closed her eyes as Rosefinch stepped out. Or was it Nightshade now? Her mask gleamed, and her eyes were calm behind the mask. "We did no such thing. Everything we told you was the truth."

"That each of you came from a poor village?"

Kowloon…'blades'? seemed indignant. "Of course. Don't assume that just because we have hidden who we really are from you, that we lied about everything else."

"Seems likely." Mighty Ray murmured.

Blades stepped forward, eyes flashing behind his mask, but Lin Chung (Arrow?)'s quiet voice calmed him down quickly and effectively, so quiet that they hardly heard it. "Blades. Nightshade. Control yourself."

Both backed off, heads bowed.

"So they are sworn to you?" NoHands questioned.

"No." Arrow interrupted the emperor. "We are not." at the emperor's raised eyebrow, he elaborated, though his gaze remained calm, gold mask eerily staring at them all. "We have sworn allegiance and loyalty to the people. The emperor protects the people. As long as he continues to do so, we will continue to serve him. Should he change his ways, we shall as well."

The emperor nodded, and turned to leave. As the five seemed to submerge themselves in the darkness, Commander Apetrully called out, as if testing.

"Our oath, our loyalty, our life." that had been the code back then to test the loyalty of the guards. Only those closest to the emperor knew it - only the empress knew it. But if the emperor really had trusted them as they said, then…

The five masks stared back at Commander Apetrully. "Our people."


	12. Well well well

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Sherlock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Basically, a short one-shot crossover between Hero: 108 and Rise of the Guardians. Here, Mr. NoHands is the Spirit of Summer (from Mongolia), Lady Lena Green is the Spirit of Spring (from England, London) and Lin Chung is the Spirit of Autumn (from China, Hebei).<strong>

* * *

><p>Jack Frost sighed at the annual meeting of the Guardians, before he turned, seeing the window blast open, and a 40-year-old man, Asian, burst in. "Jack Frost! What do you think you're doing?! Making winter early in Russia?!" The temperature seemed to be growing warmer.<p>

"Russia is always cold!" Jack protested. NoHands' face was red, and his strict military voice was the complete opposite of Jack's playful one. The summer spirit had blockades pinning his arms to his body, but that didn't stop him from screaming at everyone.

The Guardians stared at the man, just as another two came in.

"NoHands!" Lena Green, the spring spirit, sighed, before she noticed the Guardians. "Hello." Flowers grew from where she stepped, only for them to wilt away or close up as the other one, a male, came in. Lena Green - or as the other spirits called her - Lady Green, was wearing her usual green dress, but Jack knew that she was also carrying her diving equipment.

She never went anywhere without it. Her twin blades hung from her belt, and her hair was neatly styled. She was from England, London before her death, and now considered the area her home.

The other one, Lin Chung, was the autumn spirit. His grey hair was uncommon from where he came from, and at his age (China, in some town that Jack couldn't remember), along with his pale skin. His dark eyes were unlike the usual brown eyes in China, but there was an Asian look about him.

He spoke Chinese and Mongolian fluently, whilst NoHands, who was from Mongolia, couldn't even speak a word of Mongolian.

Lin Chung was wearing his customary black clothes, holding onto his purple staff, which happened to shoot bamboo shoots and was also able to be used as a blade. Jack had learnt not to underestimate the pointy shoots of the bamboo shoots. He got on fairly well with the autumn spirit because of their respective seasons.

Jack had always presumed that Lin Chung and Lady Green were together, but he hadn't got them to admit it, only got them saying they were only friends. Of course, Jack didn't believe them, but for some sometimes obtuse people, they could be awfully smart.

"Jack, who're these people?" E. Aster Bunnymund asked, eyebrow raised as he took them in.

Jack cringed at his tone. "Um, this is Lady Green, the spring spirit. And that's Lin Chung, the autumn spirit."

Both regarded Jack and the Guardians carefully. "Jack, you're a Guardian now?" Lin Chung asked, his voice smooth as always.

"Yeah…" Jack trailed off, smiling sheepishly.

"And you thought that that was important enough _not_ to tell us?!" NoHands barked at him. Jack didn't need to turn in order to know the Guardians were trying hard not to laugh at him now.

"It didn't come up…" Jack trailed off again, seeing Mother Nature step in. She was dressed impeccably as always.

"Jack." Her voice was reprimanding, even as Jack sighed.

"I _know_."

The Guardians were watching this with curiosity. Lin Chung seemed exasperated, while Lady Green looked at Jack, eyebrow raised, mouthing the words: _I told you so_ to him. Jack seemed to scowl at her, and then returned his attention to Mother Nature.

"Yeah, see, there was this disaster, and-"

He was interrupted by Mother Nature. "You made it snow in Summer, made Winter 2 months earlier than it should be around the world, during _Autumn_, and made it finish 2 weeks too late!" She gestured to the other three spirits. "It's not as easy as it looks to try and keep the balance, you know?! Both of them," She pointed to Lin Chung and Lady Green, "had to work overtime in order to try and maintain the balance of the weather!"

Jack mouthed a silent _Sorry_ to them, one which they both seemed to accept, shrugging. NoHands spluttered. "What about me?!"

Mother Nature snorted. "Please, NoHands, _Lady Green_ took care of it. You just ensured Summer came along and tried to cause problems for Jack."

Jack smirked, but it was quickly wiped off his face by Mother Nature frowning. "Honestly, Jack?"

"You know, Pitch Black, and-" He stopped abruptly, as if sensing that Mother Nature's bland look was a sign that she wasn't interested nor believing of it. He smiled nervously, and then mouthed to Lady Green and Lin Chung as Mother Nature turned around. _Help me!_

The Guardians were amused as both spirits shook their head. _No. _

It was enough for Lady Green and Lin Chung to watch Jack get reprimanded for the next three hours.


	13. What Do We Call You?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Water Margin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is something that came to me - it's based on All Men Are Brothers, episode...70 I think it was, of how Hu Sanniang joined Big Green, so I don't really own the plot either. Zhu Biao is a real character from Water Margin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Commander Apetrully hesitated slightly as he got forward on his turtle. Every bone in his body was screaming at him to leave, yet he couldn't. He had to see whether he could get the family to join Big Green.<p>

He walked forward, before the door opened, and several people came out, the most noticeable dressed in varying shades of green or blue.

"Who are you?" The lady's voice was sharp. Her hair was carefully pushed back, and she held a long narrow blade in each hand.

"I am Commander Apetrully, and I wish for your family to join Big Green."

The lady scoffed. "I have not heard of such a thing."

"That is because I have started it not too long ago, a few months, at most."

"I am afraid that I refuse."

Hurricane frowned. "You have to. We want to end the war."

"Yet you bring us no proof of any able-bodied soldiers, nor any skilled soldiers." An older man, preferably her older brother, said, stepping forward.

"One of us can fight you."

"No." The lady stepped forward. "Your warrior shall fight me."

Hurricane laughed. "Let me, Commander."

Commander Apetrully, against his better judgement, nodded.

Hurricane Lee stepped forward, his axe swinging in both his hands. "C'mon." She stepped forward, pulling out her twin blades, and crossed them, ready to fight. They clanged blades, but Hurricane soon found himself overwhelmed by the lady, before he found himself on the floor, rope tying him up.

Commander Apetrully sighed, with Kowloon tightening his grip on his blade and Archer on his bow.

Both ran forward, instantly locking blades with either one. Soon enough, though, Kowloon was sent running after the brother, who instantly trapped him with an ambush. Kowloon growled, annoyed at how easily he had been caught.

Meanwhile, Archer ran away from the lady, leading her deeper into the woods, hoping desperately that Lin Chung had taken his position, and…

A blur leapt over the lady, with a bamboo staff blocking the lady's blades. The lady turned, eyes narrowed, and engaged him, blade locking tightly with his. Lin Chung smirked as the lady realised that pushing against his brute strength was helpless, and changed tactics, turning completely and leaping up.

However, Lin Chung's staff knocked her down to the ground, held at her throat, and she growled, her blades too far away from her.

* * *

><p>The brother bowed low. "We wish nothing more than to have my sister returned."<p>

Another one, who shared no resemblance to them, scowled. "Yes. My fiancee is to be returned to me immediately."

Commander Apetrully sighed. "Yes, and we require the use of our two warriors."

The brother considered for only a second, before nodding.

Lin Chung stood beside Commander Apetrully, sharp eyes watching everything. The switch was made, but as the lady was released, she stopped her brother.

"I wish to join them."

The brother's eyebrows raised high. "What?"

Her fiancé scowled. "_What_? No. You are staying with the Zhu's."

"No." She scowled at them. "I wish to join them."

"Don't act like that!" the man growled, and raised his arm, before he found it restricted by Lin Chung. "What do you think you're doing, you filthy peasant?"

Lin Chung kept silent, looking at him, head tilted.

"I said, _what do you think you're doing? Let me go_ this_ instant_, you _mongrel_!" the man was infuriated, before Lin Chung recognised him.

"Of course. Zhu Biao."

The man frowned. "I don't know who-" he trailed off, paling suddenly. "No. No. You _died_ at the East Citadel."

"Yet here I am." they looked at one another, Lin Chung's gaze cool and unwavering, Zhu Biao's heated and panicked. "I suggest you leave unless you have anything better to do." he let go of Zhu Biao's arm, and Zhu Biao growled at him, before turning to the lady. Her brother stepped in front of her, expression fierce.

"Leave." this word held many meanings. _The engagement was over. Never come back. Don't try to visit._ Zhou Biao scowled once more, before turning to leave, storming out in anger. Lin Chung remained where he was, head bowed in the direction of Commander Apetrully. He turned to his sister, but she was persistent and almost unaffected as she repeated herself.

"I wish to join them. They have some…skilled warriors."

It didn't take a genius to realise who she was talking about.

"But, sister, beware-"

"I am aware of the danger and the consequences, but I would like to join them."

The man sighed. "Very well."

* * *

><p>"This is your room." Lin Chung opened the door, revealing a small yet cosy room. The lady examined it for a moment, looking around.<p>

"Thank you."

Lin Chung nodded, dipped his head in acknowledgement, and turned to leave.

"Wait."

He turned back. "Yes?"

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"I had good masters."

"More than one?" the lady's mind had sharpened over the years from training with her father and brothers.

Lin Chung nodded. "Two."

"Who was the most recent one?"

"The wisest man I'll ever know."

"And the other?"

Lin Chung ducked his head. "An Instructor."

"Of who?"

"The Imperial Army." Lin Chung murmured.

The lady's eyes widened. No wonder. She considered for a moment, before nodding.

"You have asked me questions. May I ask you one?"

"Ask away."

"What should we call you?"

The lady smiled as she glanced at her blades for a moment, before looking back. "Lady Green."


	14. Winning

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Sherlock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One of my longer one-shots - information is NOT accurate, so excuse me for any sort of errors! Basically, in case you can't tell, Lady Green is from Britain while Lin Chung is from China. <strong>

* * *

><p>Elena Green, or, as she was usually called, Lady Green, moved forward. Representing Britain in two areas in the Beijing Olympics was considered a great honour. She had been practically trained from birth to participate in the Olympics, and it was her first time.<p>

She smiled at her team members, before turning to leave.

Fencing was one of the first matches, and she had to get ready. Her coach, Latifah, led her away from the chattering group to the training rooms, where only one or two rooms were left available.

She tied her hair back, and picked up the Foil offered to her first, and began with her first position.

* * *

><p>About three hours after she began, her coach finally allowed her to rest. Lady Green took off the helmet, wiping the sweat off her head. Latifah had been more harsh than usual, but that was to be expected.<p>

After all, this was her first match at the Olympics!

She moved out of the room with Latifah, who was going over strict tactics with her, talking animatedly about her opponents, and what each one was going to do. The new ones, of course, her coach had no idea of knowing, but still.

They passed by several training rooms, all of them locked and some covered with drapes. But others weren't, and this was something that she noticed as she approached the canteen.

She looked into the room in curiosity, noticing a sharp bark.

The person training was wearing a helmet, and so, she couldn't see who it was. But she couldn't help but stare as the person moved gracefully and confidently. Each step was carefully calculated, yet it seemed effortless. The movements were relentless as the coach shouted out orders to the person.

"Impressive, isn't it?" she jumped, turning to Latifah.

"Who's that?"

"That's the Chinese representative, if I'm not mistaken. Lin Chung."

Lady Green's eyes widened. "He was trained in fencing?"

Latifah nodded. "Trained ever since birth by his parents. Some say that he was _bred_ to be in the Olympics." She nodded towards the still training figure. "He won the last Olympics - gold, in almost everything he did."

Lady Green frowned. "I thought he was only trained in shooting?"

Latifah shook her head. "He's a special case. Like yours. But he focuses on shooting and fencing, while you focus on diving and fencing." she turned to look at the coach as he barked out another sharp order. "18 now, if I'm not mistaken. Same age as you. Since fencing this year is going to be mixed, you might end up against him." Latifah looked closely at the figure. "You might want to up your game with him. Because that's what you need to get through if you want to win."

"18?" Lady Green frowned. That would mean that he was 14 when he first participated in the Olympics. "So he was 14 when he first came in?"

"Yeah."

"Which one did he focus on then?"

"Same as this time - shooting and fencing."

"Oh."

They watched as he executed a complicated move perfectly, and Lady Green's eyes widened. She could only _dream_ of having that sort of ice-cold perfection, yet the coach barked a reprimand out at him.

Lin Chung relaxed from his position even as he lowered his head from the reprimand.

Another bark of orders in Chinese, and the coach left the room, leaving Lin Chung in there. He removed his helmet, pushing aside his hair.

Lady Green took the opportunity to examine him. He had dark grey hair and light skin. His face was angular, overall expression soft. He put the sabre down carefully, before taking up a bottle of water and drinking it.

"If you want to meet him, now's the time." Latifah's voice cut through her. She turned, surprised. "I recognise that look, Green. Go and meet him, clear your mind of him, and then win the match tomorrow."

Lady Green laughed lightly at her coach's tone, before nodding.

"I'll meet you in the canteen." Latifah turned and strolled away.

Turning, Lady Green knocked on the door, before opening it slowly, poking her head in. Lin Chung turned, tensing briefly as he put down his drink.

Lady Green was the first to speak, offering him her hand. "Hello. I'm Elena Green."

Lin Chung's posture relaxed as he shook it. "Lin Chung. I've heard great things about you."

"Likewise." Lady Green smiled.

"Good things too, I hope." Lin Chung returned the smile. "First time Olympics?"

Lady Green nodded. "Yeah. Hope I can do well on it."

"You should." Lin Chung noted. "Two things at once. Quite impressive. Diving and Fencing, no?"

"Yes." Lady Green tilted her head. "How do you know?"

Lin Chung smiled bashfully. "My coach tends to get a little…" he shrugged, expression making Lady Green laugh as he continued. "About future opponents. So…"

"He did a little paranoid searching spree?"

Lin Chung's surprised laughter joined hers as the words sunk in.

"Not as impressive as you, though. 14?"

Lin Chung smiled, though it looked a little strained. "Yeah. Apparently, I was a 'special case', so I was allowed in for both."

"That is more impressive than me already."

"But yours is also a water-based activity." Lin Chung noted. "Mine are both land-based."

Lady Green shrugged, but couldn't help but smile. "Are you done here?" Lin Chung was interesting, to say the least. Especially after she had mentioned his age when he had first joined. That was an odd reaction.

Lin Chung nodded. "I just need to change and eat."

"Then would you like to join me?" Lady Green asked. "I'm sure my coach won't mind."

"Speaking of which, who _is_ your coach?"

"Alpha Girl Latifah."

"Ah." Lin Chung let out a small smile.

"You know her?"

"She's my coach's rival ever since she decided to 'defect'" air quotes were used "to the British."

Lady Green laughed. "I trust those aren't your words?"

"My coach's, actually."

"Was that your coach just now?"

Lin Chung's posture stiffened. He forced it to relax. "No. My father."

"Oh." Lady Green dropped the subject quickly as Lin Chung turned to head to the showers. "Are you going to take me up on my offer then?"

Lin Chung turned back, a smile playing on his lips. "I might."

* * *

><p>Lady Green quickly learned that Lin Chung wasn't exactly the most social of people, though he got along well enough with other people.<p>

The small group he usually hung around with consisted of some Chinese legends - Mighty Ray, the weightlifter; Mystique Sonia, the gymnast; Jumpy (so nicknamed), the pole-vaulter; and NoHands, their coach.

Lin Chung's parents were both Olympic legends, and it seemed that as a result of the one-child policy, Lin Chung had a lot more pressure on him because of that.

Much like herself, the Chinese had been trained viciously since birth, especially because of his parents. While Lady Green had had natural talent and had been scouted earlier on, Lin Chung had been, it seemed, (Latifah had not been joking) practically _bred_ to win the Chinese victories in these sort of competitions.

* * *

><p>Lady Green grinned as she finished her round. The buzzer sounded, signalling the end of the match, and Latifah, along with many other British present, screamed in joy as the referee announced Lady Green the winner of the match.<p>

Even with the screams and announcements around her, Lady Green couldn't help but feel anticipated.

She won this round. Meant that she was moving on to the last round of the whole thing.

It took a moment to sink in.

_She just claimed second place in the Fencing round. Even if she wasn't able to claim gold, she earned a _silver_ the first time at the Olympics_!

She shook her head as Latifah hugged her tightly. "You're going onto the final round!"

"Who am I against?" she asked as they led her back to the showers. Even still, she knew the answer.

Latifah's mood was dampened. "Lin Chung." It was widely known that even good as Lady Green was, Lin Chung had almost been brutal in his matches, winning quickly and efficiently. "You have your diving competition - congrats _again_ - then you have your last Fencing match with him. If you win your diving thing, you'll go on the next day, and then the winners are announced."

"Got it." Lady Green's answer was distracted as Latifah repeatedly shot her down with tactics on how to try and gain upper hand in Fencing and how to improve on her diving, before she looked up.

Lin Chung was approaching, also getting the same treatment by NoHands.

Their eyes met as they passed by each other in the corridor, and each exchanged a quick grin before they each rounded the corner, urged on by their coaches, who were glaring at each other hatefully.

_Well done_, he mouthed to her.

She grinned back at him. _You too._

_Good luck_. That was all he managed to talk to her, before he turned and left.

* * *

><p>Lady Green smiled as she walked out of the showers. A few hours in the pool was all she needed to improve her mood drastically. She walked past Lin Chung, who seemed, for once, alone without any of his friends, coach or father around him.<p>

"Lin Chung!" she called to the Chinese athlete.

He turned to see her, face lighting up in a smile. "Lady Green. It is good to see you again."

"You just finished training?"

Lin Chung nodded.

"Shooting?"

He shook his head. "That match is two days after the Fencing match."

"Oh." Lady Green noted. "Do you want to come to my diving match then?"

It was odd, inviting him there. They were, technically until one won the competition the day after tomorrow, still competitors from two different countries. And it wasn't a big secret that the Chinese dominated swimming and diving.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Lady Green gulped as she saw the Chinese diver. She was <em>good.<em> God help her.

As she took her place on the diving board, she looked down, spotting Lin Chung among the audience. He gave her a smile, one which seemed to be between both of them. Returning it with a quick smile, she turned back around, ready to dive in on cue.

* * *

><p>The results were quick.<p>

She had…_won_?!

Latifah tackled her in a furious hug, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Cameramen were everywhere, while the audience surged around her.

Everything turned into a blur until the audience left and she was left alone to get ready for an early night before training early tomorrow morning for the Fencing match.

She headed to her room, suddenly wondering when she had gotten there. She blinked, trying to acknowledge that she had _won_ the diving competition, before there was a knock on her door. She opened it, seeing Lin Chung standing there.

And seeing Lin Chung there suddenly made it all real. "Did I?"

"Sure did."

As soon as the words left her mouth, her knees buckled. Lin Chung lunged forward and caught her, as if he had been expecting this.

She blinked once more, wondering when she had gotten in her bed. Lin Chung was looking at her worriedly.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." she responded automatically. "Just…just…oh my God, I won the diving event."

"Yep." Lin Chung seemed amused, but still serious. "You're an Olympic winner, whether you win or lose tomorrow at the Fencing match."

"Oh my god. Oh my _god_."

"Are you sure you're ok? You want me to get Latifah?"

"I'm good." Lady Green managed. "Why'd you come again? I don't think I caught it."

"I certainly did." Lin Chung laughed. "I was coming to see your reaction. You didn't react when you were sent to shower, so the most likely thing you would've done is collapse in your room."

"Is it always like this?" Lady Green asked, still shaken. "Was this how you felt like?"

Lin Chung laughed again. "Probably worse. Didn't do anything at my shooting, since that was first. After I beat my opponent in Fencing who had more than 20 years of experience, I collapsed on the spot. Nearly gave my mother a heart attack."

"Oh yes." Lady Green remembered. "Peter Ramovnich. He was the Russian that was trying to win the Olympic Games twice in a row?"

"Yep." Lin Chung sighed. "He wasn't very happy about that. Tried to call on a rematch, but after the drug incident with the other Russian, immediately backed off."

Lady Green smiled. "He should be. You were what? 14? when you won? Beat his winning streak and humiliated him in front of his colleagues - beat him by a long-shot?"

"That sounds so serious." Lin Chung kept a straight face. "My father used the words 'crushed him so badly that he wouldn't ever return again'."

Lady Green burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Lady Green looked at Lin Chung, who walked onto the mat. Both smiled at each other, before their expressions turned serious. On cue, they put down their masks, held up their sabres, and got in position.<p>

_This is it._ Lady Green thought. _Only one walks away._

* * *

><p>Cheering surrounded him. Lin Chung knew the expectations of his father and his mother. He wanted to lose just once, just to see how they would react to the press. Him, Lin Chung, who had supposedly never lost a match in his life.<p>

But he couldn't do that.

He had sworn to his grandfather, his long deceased grandfather, that he would win the second Olympic Fencing tournament for him. His grandfather had supported him, had cheered the loudest when he came home to China with the medal. Had comforted him when his father's lessons became too much.

Twisting Lady Green's blade, he stabbed her.

The buzzer sounded.

And then, the crowd was roaring.

He had won.

He had won the Olympics - twice in a row. The youngest to do so.

He had fulfilled his promise to his grandfather.

He dropped the blade, noticing Lady Green put it down gently. She removed her helmet the same time as him, grinning broadly at him. She approached him, the area still blocked by the restrictions. When Lin Chung felt something sliding against his cheek, her look turned concerned.

"Are you ok?" she approached him, ignoring the crowd that was trying to get past the Olympic guards.

Lin Chung laughed incredulously as he covered his mouth. "I swore to my grandfather. I would win this one for him."

"Your grandfather?" Lady Green asked, head tilted.

"He was the one who taught me everything I knew. He's dead. Stroke last year."

Lady Green's face shifted to understanding, and she grinned, more broadly now. "Then I'm happy that you won."

* * *

><p>Lady Green shifted in her seat, looking in shock with all of the spectators at the smug Russian that had fired. He had shot…wow.<p>

She looked at Lin Chung. His eyes were wide as the broadcaster shakily announced that the Russian, Highroller, had managed to snag himself a new record. One that beat even Lin Chung's mother's previous shooting - one which had held the world record for nearly 16 consecutive years - 4 Olympics included.

_Lots of pressure there, then. _

"Do you think he'll make it?" she asked NoHands.

NoHands shook his head. "I trust in him, but to beat him, Lin Chung has got to set a new record."

Taking a deep breath, Lin Chung walked to the shooting gun. He arranged the eye-protection that he was wearing, and made sure his ear mufflers were on properly. The judge nodded at him, giving him permission to shoot. Taking another deep breath, he aimed.

He had three shots.

* * *

><p><em>Three shots.<em> Lady Green looked at him nervously.

_Three shots to defeat the Russian. To win._

* * *

><p><em>Three shots<em>. Lin Chung's mother watched him, hands clenched into tight fists.

_Three shots to defend her honour. To win. _

* * *

><p><em>Three shots.<em> NoHands looked at the boy he had been partially responsible to training.

_Three shots to set a new world record. To win. _

* * *

><p>Lin Chung grinned at Lady Green, who gladly returned it. Both had managed to snag themselves a win. Lady Green was the winner of the Diving competition, and had earned a silver in Fencing. Lin Chung had won the Fencing, and the shooting.<p>

After the Olympics, there had been a few days, which Lady Green had taken advantage off.

She had practically demanded for Lin Chung to be her tour-guide, and he had accepted, laughing at the expression on her face, before bringing her to the places that he could - The Great Wall, Forbidden Palace, Bird's Nest, and a lot more.

They involved lots of walking, but Lady Green was fine with that.

But it had to end eventually, and, so, Lady Green found herself at the departure gate of the airport. Lin Chung was there, waving at her and her friends. Grinning, she returned the wave. After much persuasion from Lady Green, Lin Chung had finally agreed to go to Britain to visit her.

But, for now, they had to part ways.

"Goodbye." Lin Chung murmured, seeing her enter the gate, turning back only once more.

"Goodbye." Lady Green murmured, turning to join her friends to go back to Britain.


	15. Why

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Loosely based on 'Annie'.<strong>

* * *

><p>Why:<br>"_WAKE UP!_" the shrill voice of Alpha Girl Latifah woke everyone up. They sat up straight in their beds. NoHands' voice joined hers.

_"LET'S GO!_"

Everyone shot up in their beds. Jumpy yawned as he rubbed his eyes sleepily, looking around. The others were waking up. Lin Chung leapt down from his bunk bed above, running a hand through his hair.

Mighty Ray groaned as Sonia leapt down, yawning.

"Good morning, Jumpy."

Jumpy grinned at his best friend. "Good morning."

The door slammed open and NoHands poked his head in, eyes narrowed. "_Get up and clean up_! The city's going to have an inspection. No breakfast until the place is clean!"

Jumpy groaned as he looked around. It was only thanks to Lin Chung that they had relatively less stuff to pack, but Mighty Ray's overall messiness still sometimes took over the entire room. Lin Chung sighed, grabbing some clothes and stuffing them into the drawer.

He changed there, Sonia disappearing into the bathroom, while Jumpy did the same as the former. Mighty Ray reluctantly threw some clothes on, and organised the games they had. Jumpy made sure the books were neat, while Sonia finished doing the beds.

They walked out of room "One". The place had a few rooms for foster kids like them - "one" was for those that had been there the longest. Jumpy was placed there because there was no other space. Sonia and Ray had been there for around 5 to 6 years each, while Lin Chung had been there for over 12 years.

"Two"'s inhabitants walked out - Twins Hurricane and Archer, along with Kowloon and Husky, the latter of which had joined a few months after Jumpy. Latifah was in charge of that room.

Lady Green walked out of the room she shared with the triplets - Sammo was in charge of them (though he was nicer to them than the others).

Finally, Mano lead "Four's" room out, with Rosefinch and Burly not too far behind. Master Chou was in charge of them.

"Breakfast!" Latifah shrieked.

They moved quickly to the tables, settling in wherever they could. The table was organised into two sets. Jumpy moved to sit with Lin Chung, who had Lady Green next to him. Both were talking quietly in Cantonese.

Jumpy looked up as the doorbell rang. The oblivious inspector walked in. He smiled at the kids, who returned the grin as the inspector disappeared into the rooms, all the while talking with the owners.

"You think they're ever going to notice?" Rosefinch sighed, picking at her food.

Lin Chung looked at the rooms. "If they hadn't noticed for nearly thirteen years, I wouldn't get my hopes up."

He stood up to put his plate in the kitchen as the room fell silent. After all, Lin Chung _had_ been there for nearly 13 years, and they were just starting to remember that. Not that the older boy was ever bitter to them…just sad.

_Why us? _Jumpy sighed, looking as the inspector grinned at them, and left.

Closing the door on the freedom they all desperately wanted.**  
><strong>

_Why?_


	16. Work

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just another modern AU I thought of.<br>**

* * *

><p>Work:<p>

Sonia grumbled as she moved packed the box into the van. "God…why does this family have so much _junk_?"

Mighty Ray nodded. "You think that for a family of three, they would have less stuff. But they have more stuff than the family of _five_ last week!" He huffed, helping Sonia move the box into the van. He peered inside. "Do you think we're gonna have enough space?"

"Unless we want to make another trip here, I think we should try to fit everything inside." Lin Chung appeared, carrying another box.

He shoved it into the van, before turning to Jumpy, who was struggling with his, admittedly, big cardboard box. Lin Chung took the box, pushing it into the van.

"Is NoHands _still_ upstairs?" Sonia frowned.

Jumpy nodded. "Arguing…with…Latifah." Lin Chung went into the van to try and make more space.

Mighty Ray frowned as well. "Over what?"

At the same time as Mystique Sonia. "What the _heck_ is _she_ doing here?!"

Lin Chung's voice came out from inside the van. "I think about this task. Latifah was supposed to get it, but Archer fell sick, so they couldn't take this one, and because of all the things, Apetrully sent Latifah with us. Remember? The pay is high for this one."

"But it isn't _our_ fault." Mystique Sonia sighed.

"Try telling _them_ that." Mighty Ray rolled his eyes. "We still have two whole rooms to do. Let's go."

"And we're in time for dinner." Mighty Ray sighed in contentment as he leaned back in the seat.

Lin Chung sipped his drink, before looking up, a sigh escaping him. "Great."

Sonia frowned. "What?"

He pointed to the door, where Latifah and her group were coming into the staff cafeteria. Sonia and Mighty Ray, who had chairs with the backs facing the entrance, turned.

NoHands scowled. "What does _she_ want?"

Lin Chung shrugged as the group bounded over to the table where NoHands' group were sitting.

"Hey, losers!" Kowloon called out.

Mighty Ray gritted his teeth, clenching his fists, but Lin Chung placed a soothing hand on his arm, shaking his head. The message was clear. _Don't cause a scene._

"You talking about yourselves?" Mystique Sonia called out instead.

Latifah slammed her hands on their tables. Jumpy jumped, startled. "Hey! You _losers_-" Mystique Sonia rolled her eyes. "-stole _our_ job!"

"Because _someone_ in your group decided to be sick!" NoHands growled back.

Archer growled.

Latifah growled as well. "If it weren't for you, we would have gotten the job, and showed Apetrully what an efficient group we are."

"Ha!" Mystique Sonia laughed. "_You_?"

"_Sonia_." Lin Chung warned in a low voice.

"As _if_! You goons couldn't finish anything, even if you were given all the time in the world!"

Lin Chung mentally face-palmed himself. _Why did they have to have this conversation?_ He prayed for Apetrully to appear and stop the argument, but no luck so far.

Just as both groups were on the verge of attacking one another, Woo entered. Lin Chung mentally thanked Heaven.

Woo wasn't as strong or respected in position as Apetrully, but he was a close second.

"What's going on here?!"

"Nothing, Woo." Lin Chung answered hastily on both glaring groups' behalf. "In fact, we were just leaving." He beckoned to Jumpy, who heaved NoHands up, while he himself dragged Sonia and Ray out of their seats. "Good night."

He mentally thanked Jumpy for his obedience to him. They were, after all, best friends.

Woo smiled. "Good night. And good work today."

Before Latifah could open her mouth and turn any redder with anger, Lin Chung and Jumpy dragged them out of the canteen.

Looks like they were going to eat out tonight._  
><em>


	17. Project Hero: 108

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just...gave up on the 'w' name for the chapters...gonna start naming them without w.<br>**

* * *

><p>Project Hero: 108:<p>

Jumpy looked around the prisons, eyes widening at the many people there. He hadn't before thought how many people 107 were, even though he lived in a village of approximately that number. They were all turned away from him except for one, who was lying on his back, tossing a glowing purple ball up to the ceiling and catching it before doing it again.

His dark eyes caught Jumpy's, and he tilted his head, before going back to what he was doing.

* * *

><p>Jumpy heard the sound of screaming, and tilted his head. Another escape. Probably going to fail. But, then again, desperation was an amazing factor to consider.<p>

* * *

><p>NoHands looked at the prisoners that gathered. "We're getting out of here."<p>

Surprise rippled through the crowd. Along with Latifah, Red-Faced Kwan, Apetrully and Woo, the formidable five were known as heartless wardens that kept them there, honing their abilities to help them.

"Project Hero: 108 is over. But Highroller refuses to end it. So we're getting out of here."

Sonia scowled. "You kept us here for almost all of our lives and then expect us to cooperate with you to get out?"

"Would you rather die then?"

"I think we would rather die than help _you_."

Murmurs of agreement joined hers.

NoHands growled in frustration. They _needed_ the might of all 108 mutants and hybrids in order escape.

"We need all of the heroes in order to orchestrate an escape. The joint combination will be hard to control."

Kowloon shouted out. "What's in it for us?"

"Freedom."

That one word caught everyone's attention.

"When we shut down project 108 and silence Highroller, revealing him to the Emperor, we'll be asking for pardons. You can see your families and friends again."

Whispers went around.

"So…what do you think?"

Cheers arose then, though half-hearted. Just then, Jumpy frowned.

"108 of us?"'

NoHands nodded as everyone turned to the small boy. "Why?"

"Lin Chung's not here."

* * *

><p>Jumpy sighed. After endless weeks trying to convince Lin Chung to help, he had only refused them because of the five's treatment of him ever since he was young. Desperation gripped them all, and they decided to try the plan without him.<p>

But he had surprised them.

Handing Jumpy a letter he told to give to someone, he had single-handedly used his Harmonic Energy (which was thought by all to be uncontrollable) and defeated Highroller's only and most powerful ally - Twin Masters - but had been killed by the Captain of the Guards by mistake. After much screaming and yelling and negotiations, the Emperor had granted them amnesty, and had let them return to their families.

But, for now, they were all remaining in the Capital in order to attend Lin Chung's funeral.

His head popped up as he heard a voice calling out. "Come on, mother. Careful."

He had a feeling about this, and stood up, moving outside. He saw a boy with dark hair, about 14, helping an old lady to her feet. He looked an awful lot like…

Jumpy hopped up to them. "Hello."

The man startled, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Hello."

"Are you Lin Meng?"

The man nodded.

Jumpy took an educated guess. "Are you Lin Chung's brother?"

The old woman nearly collapsed upon hearing the name, while the 14 year old frowned at him. "What's it got to do with you?"

"What are you doing in the city?"

"Living with our cousins. Our land was sold off."

Jumpy frowned. "So you haven't heard of the funeral?"

"What funeral?"

Jumpy let out a sad whine. This was no way for them to find out. But he handed them a letter. "Lin Chung told me to give this to you."

"Is he-?" the boy looked hopeful for a second, but the look was quashed down by Jumpy's tear-filled eyes. He couldn't get over the fact that out of everyone there, Lin Chung had trusted _him_ to deliver the letter.

"I'm sorry."_  
><em>


End file.
